


de facto marriage 事实婚姻

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: lof上200fo的抽奖点梗，我又写相声了，非常英式幽默的一篇，娱乐效果拔群，希望大家能笑到。信息量爆炸写得我如同脑细胞消消乐，又一次成功做到了废话巨多和离题万里。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 32





	de facto marriage 事实婚姻

**Author's Note:**

> 显然这场海绵体与括约肌的博弈结局不应该涉及到横膈肌痉挛，这让两人中宣称不是处男的那位很挫败，毕竟事关男性尊严，而两人中无论有没有医学背景的那位也没办法提供痒痒肉解剖学图例以参考规避风险指南。  
> 这失败的尝试着实是一场打击，直接导致了他们的关系柏拉图化的概率大幅提升。其实也不是不可以，毕竟两个生活在一起这么多年的人想要一键切换成热切汹涌地渴求彼此一头溺死在多巴胺和雄激素的激流里的状态也不大现实。他们在这件事情上有些本末倒置了，但是也没办法，有个词怎么讲来着，哦对，事实婚姻。

“我们在一起了”Eddy和Brett对视了一眼，好像在权衡这句话由谁来说更劲爆一些。最后是Brett说的，Ray也搞不明白他俩是怎么在一个眼神里决定出来的，显然和首席cue in用的不是同一套语言程序。  
“所以婚礼在什么时候？”Ray云淡风轻地继续喝着咖啡，开玩笑，他这些年再不被锻炼出来点免疫力来都对不起那么多交待在衣服和桌面上死无全尸的咖啡了。“我以为我们刚刚宣布我们确认了情侣关系？”Brett挑挑眉，Eddy艰难地举起杯子挡脸，Brett声音太大了，左邻右舍瞬间捕捉到关键词情侣，这会儿都在回头或者哪怕没回过头来也竖起耳朵听着他们这桌的动静了。  
“啊？那难道不是订婚的意思嘛？我以为你们已经老夫老妻好几年了。”Ray搅了搅杯子里有点粘杯的拉花，兴致缺缺地咂咂嘴。  
Brett一副被冒犯到的样子，Eddy不明白他这个时候被激起斗志是怎么个脑回路，或许是因为Ray没有被惊到不符合预期，但是Brett完全没必要在这个问题上和他角力，Eddy急急忙忙想要说点什么缓和一下这个局面“我以为我们没有——”“你们有”Ray不光不给Brett面子，甚至还敢直接打断Eddy“这件事上我有发言权，你们不许反驳”Ray一副往事不堪回首的表情，别问，问就辣眼睛。“你俩当着我的面眉来眼去多少次了完全不把我的存在当回事分分钟深入精神交流你们问没问过我想不想见证你们脑交现场？”“我没有——我们没有——”“嘿！什么叫——”被控诉的肇事方两人同时开口抗议，一个矢口否认一个下意识反击配合行云流水熟练默契。这下好了也不用管什么音量不音量了，整个咖啡厅里无论坐在哪都听见了连后厨都探头出来吃瓜看戏。  
Eddy非常想拽起T恤领子把自己藏起来，他还没适应以新的关系昭告全世界，这又不是绝对音感值得在走进任何场所的三分钟以内炫耀给所有人听。Brett倒是不太在意，虽然他们也没有公开牵手或者接吻什么的，但是Eddy微妙介意且还是下意识扮演好朋友角色，毕竟他们心照不宣这样做好几年了。  
“所以谁上谁下”土澳勇士，煽风点火官方认证船长，独奏家界最闪亮的电灯泡，陈•兄弟情第一现场见证者•锐，面不改色直接问出这个有关宇宙秩序和本源的终极问题眼皮都不带跳一下。  
好样的，周围默默偷听的群众都想给他鼓掌，粉丝迷妹们日后如果得知船长当年的英勇事迹都得佩服的五体投地甚至想要拉过键盘给他码一篇大三角修罗场以表敬意。Eddy是真的被呛到了咳嗽起来，Brett抓着杯子没有必要地用力，虽然杯子质量看起来挺好的以Brett的手劲儿应该是达不到捏碎的戏剧效果。“既然你都见证现场了，不如你来告诉我们呗”啧啧啧，显然在口不择言无遮无拦这条路子上，没有人是Brett的对手，Eddy还在忙着咳嗽，虽然这会儿是装的了。他可控制不了Brett的惊世骇俗言论自由，就如同他也控制不了他们谁上谁下。  
咔擦，什么东西碎了，那不是脆弱的咖啡杯，那是Ray饱受摧残的灵魂，他仿佛看到了Ao3铺天盖地各种姿势各种排列组合的三批文学作品在向他招手，他想说既不可以也没必要把他带进去，真的，但是如果实在要带的话，请让他在最上面，谢谢。  
说到他们是从什么时候在一起的，要回答这个问题首先需要明确定义一下什么叫做在一起。如果指的是那种人类社会普遍存在的男女或男男或女女或其他排列组合组成的亲密关系，每天泡在一起睡过一张床下雨天分享一把伞，偶尔吵架了还得停下来记得把伞打在对方头顶继续吵——那可能得从十年往前数了。以Ray的标准看，他们俩这会儿已经差不多可以开香槟庆祝金婚了，但是以两位没羞没臊的当事人的标准看，其实没有那么久到丧心病狂。  
他们坚持宣称正式确立关系是在大学的末尾，在此之前都是资本主义兄弟情，别问，问就直男。他们统一口径都说是在Brett大四Eddy大三的那年。至于是谁先告白的，这个问题就如同他们谁上谁下一样死无对证。Eddy坚持认为是自己先把Brett堵在琴房里告白的，Brett则坚持认为是自己先把Eddy扑倒在宿舍那张小破床上的。而无论怎么争论结果都是提出这个问题的人先后悔发问，真的，完全不必要提到这些细节的，不不不，其他细节也不用。  
而至于为什么是在这个时候，其实从统计学角度出发，Eddy的证词显然更具备说服力。因为Brett要毕业了，他再不动手就来不及了。虽然事实证明他们毕业也没分得开，当然这和他们有没有搞到一起去没有直接关系，只有间接关系。他们一前一后入学同一所大学，而在这之前他们已经一前一后就读过同一所小学和同一所中学，说不是故意的他们自己都不信。更何况大学他们还是同一个导师，同一个乐团，而这两个丧心病狂的人甚至还要一前一后包揽各种奖学金和比赛奖金，刻意到让人不禁怀疑他们错开年级就是方便彼此不要内讧，一致对外摧残其他同学。你以为这就是全部了么？不，他们甚至在单项都包揽完毕以后组队继续扫荡团体赛，大摇大摆公然使用心灵感应作弊气得同系方圆两栋教学楼没有人愿意给他们当钢伴。  
没有人想给他们当灯泡，没有人，即便是最激进的环保主义者也不愿用自己的眼睛和心理健康作代价凭借一己之力化身夜空中最耀眼的光源覆盖全校区的光照份额。如果有一个仪器可以精确测量他们合奏时精神交流的当量，那么无疑结果远超一枚核弹爆炸，造成的冲击效果能使有幸听过他们现场演奏纳瓦拉的人余生都要不相信爱情了。这都不能用上过床的默契来形容，对别人来说这形容可能算夸奖，对他们算贬低。而提到床相关的话题，就不得不提到他们第一次滚到一起。  
说出来可能没人会信，但是他们的第一次物理层面上的深入交流发生得要晚于预期许多。因此他们坚持合奏纳瓦拉的时候是没有“上过床的默契”的，睡一张床倒是有。而这第一次也算是他们绕不开的噩梦，说起来Eddy要负主要责任，但是既然他慷慨地贡献出主动权和体位选择权，Brett也实在不好意思再言语谴责他。简而言之，他们翻车了。Eddy由于过于痒导致的条件反射差点把Brett一脚踹下床。  
显然这场海绵体与括约肌的博弈结局不应该涉及到横膈肌痉挛，这让两人中宣称不是处男的那位很挫败，毕竟事关男性尊严，而两人中无论有没有医学背景的那位也没办法提供痒痒肉解剖学图例以参考规避风险指南。  
这失败的尝试着实是一场打击，直接导致了他们的关系柏拉图化的概率大幅提升。其实也不是不可以，毕竟两个生活在一起这么多年的人想要一键切换成热切汹涌地渴求彼此一头溺死在多巴胺和雄激素的激流里的状态也不大现实。他们在这件事情上有些本末倒置了，但是也没办法，有个词怎么讲来着，哦对，事实婚姻。  
“你们还觉得自己瞒天过海藏得挺成功？”他们第二个选择公布关系的人是Eddy的姐姐Bella，这次是Eddy宣布的，Brett有点紧张，但是Bella也是一副见过大风大浪的样子只是挑了一下眉毛。“有这么明显么？”Eddy松了口气，偷偷用余光瞄了一眼Brett，他们之前紧张兮兮地排练了一整套应付Bella反对的剧本看来可以不用拿来用了。“你们认真的？”Bella耸耸肩。“你们真当我给你们做钢伴眼睛只看得见谱子啊？”Bella赶在Eddy急急忙忙挥舞手臂制止以前脱口而出“况且也不是哪个小男孩大半夜哭哭啼啼地给我打电话——”Eddy整个脸红透了简直要跳起来去堵姐姐的嘴，Brett想说现在放心还是太早了，姐姐可不是省油的灯。“而且你俩在我隔壁折腾出来那么大动静真当我听不到？”这下Brett也坐不住了，果然姜还是老的辣。  
从小在一起长大的两个人是很难产生什么强烈的性吸引的，毕竟他们已经习惯了公然在彼此面前裸奔，住在一起的时间加起来比分开长，每天早晨头没梳脸没洗地争夺卫生间的使用权，在这种情况下现实蛮横粗砾地打磨掉所有浪漫的滤镜，他们实在是没有机会享受落地窗旁萦绕着玫瑰香气的烛光晚餐。而要追根溯源，一切又要倒带到久得离谱的时候。  
Eddy一直觉得自己是那个先跳下去的人，宿舍狭窄的床铺上埋藏在被子下仓促的手淫，咬紧手背抑制住喘息和愧疚，闭眼与睁眼之间惊恐地逃脱关于自己好友的令人面红耳赤的幻想。而Brett则觉得自己才是造成一连串进展的始作俑者。他大Eddy一岁，在他们更年轻的时候，一岁的优势足以造成巨大的差距了。他于是精明的巧妙的利用起Eddy对他的崇拜和钦慕，并放任自己乐在其中无法自拔。他或许在开局时占有优势，而在之后的日子里，他不得不承认这后续的发展绝对没有他当初所笃定的那么绝对。他是有怂恿过Eddy，作出些欲拒还迎的暧昧姿态来，直到自己也越过红线，纵身跃下。  
“真的有那么明显么？”这一连串的打击令Brett陷入自我怀疑，他们好不容易下定决心在彼此交集的好友圈里公开关系，结果所有人的反应都出奇的一致。无非就是“我以为你们早就在一起了？”或者“你们他妈在逗我么你们都结婚这么多年了”所以他们完全想不明白之前的自信自己隐瞒得很好是哪来的。Brett彻底躺平在沙发上举着手机开始刷推，Eddy忙着整理硬盘，他们的备份盘满了，Eddy翻出一块八百年前的盘想试试看还能不能用。那个空旷的文件夹里只有一个孤零零的文件，名称是一串日期，2014/04/08，Eddy思考了一下也想不出来这是哪个比赛，他点进播放，画质很糊，镜头也有点抖。  
场景是音乐厅，Eddy认出来这是大学还没翻新过的原来的那个厅。年轻的自己和Brett穿着完全不合身的西装走上台，他那时候留着又闷又厚的头发僵硬地行礼，他一下子就能记起当年在台上紧张的感觉和音乐厅里经年沉淀着，凝固的，不能流通的空气的气味，Brett在行礼时偷偷偏过头看他，他模糊地记得Brett对他安抚地微笑。他们合奏纳瓦拉，那应该是他们第一次用这首曲子参赛。  
收音设备真的很差，他听不到开头的吸气只能看到自己肩膀的起伏。他们的脸在屏幕上很不清晰表情的细节全部消失在像素方块里。Eddy看着屏幕上失真的自己越过指板看向Brett的图像产生一种陌生的剥离感。现在的他旁观着过去的自己，第一次以他者的视角凝视着他们的合奏。他闭上眼睛，多年前的诠释从薄薄的笔记本扬声器传出紧绷和生涩，但是那激情野蛮又炽烈，强势地覆盖在他们的技巧之上。他们拼尽全力，一个追逐着另一个，Brett不知道什么时候走到他身后和他一起观看着这时间的玻片标本。他突然就明白了，他们坦诚大胆从来都没有办法掩饰这个，那些音符每一个都不仅仅是音符，是该死的他爱着他。  
End


End file.
